whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
World Time Zones
World Time Zones ( or World Time ) is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the info of World Time Zones. Location It is found in Earth Science Lab on the 2nd floor of New Building. Transcript 2001 English= World Time |-|Korean= 세계시 세계시에 대해 19세기말 워싱턴의 국제 회의에서 영국의 그리니치를 지나는 자오선을 본초자오선으로 정해 놓았다. 그리고 그리니치를 지나는 본초자오선을 기준으로 동쪽, 서쪽 방향으로 15도씩 이동할 때 마다 1시간씩 가감함으로써 표준시를 정하게 되었다. 세계 공통적으로 GMT(그리니치 표준시)를 기준으로 사용하며 그 차이는 다음과 같다. 각 도시의 표준시 -그리니치: GMT +0 -워싱턴: GMT -3 -모스크바: GMT +3 -북경: GMT +8 예를 들면 그리니치가 오전 2시일 때, 워싱턴은 오후 11시, 북경은 오전 10시가 된다. 2015 English= World Time Zones About the World Time At the end of 19th century, Great Britain's Greenwich meridian was set as th prime meridian during the International Meridian Conference in Washington D.C. Using the Greenwich meridian as the stand, an hour was added or subtracted for every 15 degrees depending on the direction (east or west). After this, the whole world began using GMT (Greenwich Meridian Time) as standard time, and the time difference is as follows. Local time for each city '-Greenwich: GMT +0' '-Washington D.C.: GMT -3' '-Moscow: GMT +3' '-Beijing: GMT +8' For example, if it's 2 AM in Greenwich, then it's 11 PM in Washington D.C., and 10 AM in Beijing. |-|Korean= 세계의 시 세계의 시에 대해 19세기 말 워싱턴의 국제회의에서 영국의 그리니치를 지나는 자오선을 본초자오선으로 정해 놓았다. 그리고 그리니치를 지나는 본초 자오선을 기준으로 동쪽, 서쪽 방향으로 15도씩 이동할 때 마다 1시간씩 가감함으로써 표준시를 정하게 되었다. 그 후 전 세계에서 공통적으로 GMT(그리니치 표준시)를 기준으로 시간을 사용하게 되었으며, 그 차이는 다음과 같다. 각 도시의 표준시 - 그리니치 : GMT +0 - 워싱턴 : GMT –3 - 모스크바 : GMT +3 - 북경 : GMT +8 예를 들면 그리니치가 오전 2시일 때 워싱턴은 오후 11시, 북경은 오전 10시가 된다. |-|Français= Les fuseaux horaires mondiaux. A propos des fuseaux horaires: A la fin du 19ème siècle, le méridien de Greenwich en Angleterre a été établi comme étant le premier méridien durant la Conférence International des Méridiens à Washington D.C. Utilisé le méridien de Greenwich comme norme, une heure est ajoutée ou supprimée toutes les 15° en fonction de la direction (est ou ouest). Après ça, le monde commença à utiliser le GMT (le méridien de Greenwitch) comme heure standard, et la différence de temps est comme suit. Heure local de chaque ville: ''-Greenwitch : GMT +0'' ''-Washington D.C. : GMT -3'' ''-Moscou : GMT +3'' ''-Beijing : GMT +8'' Par exemple, si il est 2h à Greenwitch, il sera 23h à Washington D.C et 10h à Beijing. Further Notes *This document contains the information needed to acquire the L-Rods and the way to acquire L-Rods are written in a document called the "Chaotic". ("Heaven's Mandate Scroll" in the Remake ver.) Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Kremlin Palace, Moscow (Original).png|Kremlin Palace, Moscow (Original) Kremlin Palace, Moscow (Remake).png|Kremlin Palace, Moscow (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents